A Cold Heart
by Akuru No Ookami
Summary: Here is a short script mini-series of chapters I have written. Cold Heart is the story of a young traveler and a rather unusual female. He gains a friend and she gains trust which slowly melts her "cold" heart.
1. Chapter 1

Original script by Akuru

A Cold Heart

A young traveler named Alan was walking along the path near a running river. Seeing as it was midday and the sun was beating down on his back, he stopped by and sat under a grove of pear trees. Unloading his back pack and laying down his weapons, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Alan: "Whew! It's about time for a break. Walking that far from the city in this country land really takes it out of you."

He took notice of the large pears that grew above his head and decided to try one. He knocked one down with his longsword, catching it with his other hand.

Alan: "Gotcha!"

Sitting under the shade, a light breeze began blowing through his tossed hazel brown hair. The running river was a beautiful sight, despite the lack of vegetation of the plain-like terrain. River trout were swimming in place waiting for a passing bug to drop in. There were birds nesting in the cool of the trees, chirping to one another and feeding their young. Alan gave a sigh and smiled.

Alan: "Thank you my Maker, my God for giving me beautiful sight and this delicious food."

As he finished up his light snack, Alan began dozing off.

Alan: ' _It's so nice…'_

The feel of the cool breeze in the shade and the sounds of nature surrounding him began to ease his mind and soon he fell asleep. Little did he suspect that a pair of venomous eyes locked their gaze upon him. From under the same tree stealthily slithered a rather large figure, looming just above him. The figure held a large pointed dagger in hand ready to plunge it into the young travelers heart until…

 _BAM!_

Alan: "Wah!"

Alan woke with a start, not even catching a glimpse of the fiend who nearly robbed him of his life. The figure slinked quickly back up into the tree.

 _CLACK!Clack, clack._

Across the river came the noises of a pair of rutting bipedal drakes. Alan had never seen these creatures before and decided to take the moment to sketch the scene. Pencil in hand, he began drawing.

Alan: "Oh wow! This is a rare sight!"

The larger male locked it's spiked, dome head with the other in somewhat of a headbutting sumo match. Smoke began sizzling from their nostrils, making them look fiercer and enticing to the nearby herd of females.

Alan: _'This is so cool.'_

While enamored with the spectacular brawl, he failed to notice the figure slinking back down the tree ready to kill him. While feminine in appearance, the figure was nonetheless threatening. Suddenly, it caused an unnecessary amount of rustling and that got Alan's attention.

?: "HAAAH!"

Alan: "Woah!"

As the figure thrust the large dagger at him, he quickly grabbed his sword that laid at his side and locked blades with the murderess.

Alan: "Whew, you almost got me!"

He locked his somewhat frightened gaze with her fierce catlike emerald eyes. Her young, youthful face, though had a few cuts and a scar on her right cheek, was contorted into an angry scowl as she clenched her teeth. However, that was the least thing that caught his attention.

Alan: "Pardon me, miss."

She growled, increasing the pressure on her dagger.

He took a good long look at a large, serpentine tail that sagged behind the girl. He then noticed that the tail was fused to her hips.

Alan: "Y-you're a-!"

Lamia: "HRRGH!"

Alan parried the dagger and stood to his feet.

Lamia: "Who are you, thief?!"

Alan: "Thief? Ah, uh… I'm just passing through."

He sheathed his sword. He obviously meant no harm, despite nearly being killed by this unusual beauty.

Lamia: "No, YOU are trespassing! And those are MY pears you're eating!"

As she finished her retort, she lunged at him with her dagger. He instinctively dodged. Alan had faced enemies like this before, but given his current circumstance, he wasn't accustomed to fighting women. Often the chivalrous type, he chose to spare lives rather than take them. Just the same, she then tripped him with the extension of her tail in a sweeping motion.

Alan: "Oof! Touché."

Lamia: "I don't take to kindly to your people."

She pointed the dagger at him.

Lamia: "I'm afraid I have to kill you now."

Alan: "W-wait miss!"

He put his hand up in a surrendering pose.

Alan: "A final request before I die…"

Lamia: "Oh, fine."

She let out a begrudging groan before rolling her eyes, looking away for a split second.

Lamia: "Well, what is it? I don't have all da…"

It was just the window he needed. With her sudden carelessness, Alan grabbed his bag and bolted past her.

Lamia: "H-hey! Get back here you!"

Alan had run a bit of a distance before she caught up to him. For a girl with no legs, she was surprisingly fast.

Alan: "Huffhuffhuff…"

He came to a suddent stop as her tail lashed out on front of him, causing him to jump over it. It missed. She swiped at his feet again. He stumbled a jump and accidentally stomped her tail.

Alan: "Ah!"

Lamia: "EEE! Ow! You jerk!"

The snake girl reeled her tail back. Alan tried scrambling back to his feet she was once again looming over him pointing her deadly blade at his neck. He gulped as a trickle of sweat ran down his face.

Lamia: "Go ahead. Run. Run all you want. I know this area and there's nowhere you can hide that I can't find."

She donned a rather sadistic look to her seemingly innocent visage. Her smile turned into a venomous grin as a pair of fangs peeked out. Staring death in the face, Alan had an idea.

Alan: "Ahem, my apologies."

He scooted back, standing up to his feet.

Alan: "It was wrong of me to run from a lady."

Lamia: "…Excuse me? Lady? Are you out of your mind?"

Alan: "Uh…"

Lamia: "I am a lamia. A monster. I and my kindred are shunned by the world you relish in. Frankly, I enjoy the solitude.

Alan: "But… you're a girl."

Lamia: "Well said, captain obvious. There are women like me as well as men."

Alan stood there for a moment. This was new territory for him. He stood quietly and looked her over. She was obviously attractive and seemed to have a figure close to his own age. However, coming across a girl with a snake body for legs was not your average encounter. She intrigued him, though his fascination was not well reciprocated. She felt disturbed by his gazing and shouted.

Lamia: "What?!"

Alan: "It's just…"

His next movements were the most baffling thing the girl had ever experienced in her life. Alan walked up casually and took hold of the wrist with the hand holding the dagger. Shocked by this behavior, she unwittingly dropped it. Alan looked at her with kind eyes.

Lamia: "Wh-what are you?!"

Alan: "Just… hear me out. I think you look just fine. Look."

Alan took her hand and put his palm to hers in a comparative way.

Alan: "We're not so different. We have the same hands. You're not a monster at all."

She snatched her hand back. A slight irritated breath escaped her nostrils.

Lamia: "The heat is obviously driving you mad. However, since you've managed to amuse me, I'll give you a chance to escape with your life."

He had forgotten about her tail. He was trapped in the circle of her immense tail, like a scaly arena. She picked up her dagger and took a swipe at him.

Lamia: "If you manage to kill me, I'll let you go."

Alan: "Ah, well… I don't… Hmm. Alright."

The lamia retracted her tail back to her, sitting up in traditional cobra-like fashion.

Alan: "However, I am more partial to using a staff."

Lamia: "Granted."

She threw him a nearby staff as she brandished her other matching dagger. Alan caught the staff and readied his stance.

Lamia: _'This will be fun. I'll give this idiot a slow and painful end!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Heart -Part 2-

The two warriors were locked in what could be said a mockery of a battle. It hardly seemed liked a fight at all. Alan kept parrying, dodging and disabling the lamia's attacks. He made little to no effort to injure her. When he did hit her, a small "sorry" would he breath from his lips. Her large snake-like half was whirling about him to catch him off guard and crush him, however, he caught wind of her tricks and kept leaping out of harm's way whenever she'd try pinning him down.

Alan: "You know, they say the definition of insanity is trying the same thing over and over and expecting a different result!"

The lamia girl cared less for words at this point. As the duel lasted on for another few minutes, the two began to tire. Alan did his best to not show it, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

Lamia: "Why won't you fight back?! Just stop moving! RRRGH!"

She threw one of her daggers at him in frustration. He retaliated by repelling it right back at her.

Alan: "…sorry…"

The lamia girl looked at where her dagger lay and looked back at the boy with a bewildered gaze.

Alan: "I detest murder, so, I won't kill you."

Lamia: "Well, that's too bad!"

She lunged at him with a malicious amount of strength and rage, dagger swung over her head ready to end this intruder for good. She roared with anger as she came at him, but quickly found her face planted in the ground. He had sidestepped and hit her in the back with his staff. The blow was enough to stop her and prevent her from getting up.

Lamia: "Owww…"

She reached behind with her free hand to rub the painful wound on her back that begun to bruise. He put his foot on her neck and pressed the end of his staff against her head. Seeing the predicament she was in, she had come to terms with her sudden demise.

Lamia: "Nggh…."

She began to laugh.

Lamia: "Heh, ha ha ha. Looks like you got me."

Alan just looked with pity upon her. He pressed his staff harder against her temple. She grunted as the pain increased.

Lamia: "Ggh… Go ahead. Kill me. Kill me so that I will never wake up again as a monster! That I will never behold this foul form ever again!"

This comment angered Alan. He took his foot off her neck and removed his staff from her head. He knelt in front of her and her angry pain-filled eyes met his. He shook his head and muttered.

Alan: "You poor soul."

Clenching his fist, he grabbed a fistful of sand and pelted the top of her head with it as hard as he could.

Lamia: "Pahh!"

She shook the sand off her head and looked back up at him. However, he had already gathered his things and began heading ever westward. As she saw him walking off, she screamed at him.

Lamia: "Hey! Where are you going?!"

She couldn't fully straighten herself due to the wound on her back, but she lifted herself up a few feet off the ground by her arms. He just kept walking.

Lamia: "Don't you ignore me, you pathetic human! Come back here!"

He just kept walking, despite her childish screams.

Lamia: "COME BACK! HEY!"

The cries became incoherent babble and screeches as he disappeared from her sight.

He just kept walking…

It had been a few days and Alan had reached a rich lush forest several miles away from the nearly desert-like plains he had passed through. Ever since his duel with the lamia girl, he had been thinking about her. What sort of person says things like that? He really had compassion and care for her because she sounded hurt and proud.

Alan: "Oh, I never even got her name."

He suddenly realized. He took a huge whiff of the mildly salty air that had been teasing at his senses. He was near the ocean.

Alan: "Ahhh! My favorite place to be! The sea!"

He began to make his way down a small sandy path through the dense tropical foliage. He came upon the clearing of a white sandy beach with water as clear as crystal. Small waves were lapping up at the shore, crabs were skittering along the beach, and the palm trees were swaying in the wind.

Alan: "Just the break I've been lookin' for."

He said as he plopped his worn-looking rucksack down on the sand. Gathering up a few things, he decided to make camp there for the night.

Alan had finally made a small makeshift shelter for the night. A small hut-like structure with huge palm leaves to provide adequate shade and cover supported by a few well-bonded small trees and sticks. He sat down to a hearty dish of fish and fresh vegetables picked from the lush garden he wandered into. He finished his meal and set his platter by the fire.

Alan: "Ahh, that's the stuff."

He patted his belly and gave a hearty sigh. Gazing up at the cloudless, starry night sky, Alan said a prayer under his breath.

Alan: "Thank you God. Please continue to watch over me in my comings and goings…and the girl."

His tone was rather said as he mentioned the would-be murderess that tried to kill him. He didn't know her but he had an affinity for the lass.

Alan: 'Maybe she just wants someone to be friends with.'

He thought as he poked at the smoldering fire with a small iron rod. Somehow, he felt a bit woozy and started seeing the fire dance. It had been a long, hot and tiring day, maybe the heat was getting to him.

Alan: "Whuh… huh?"

He rubbed his eyes as if to believe what he was seeing. Little fairies of flame began to dance about the campfire.

Alan: "Oooh, that's pretty…"

He said then suddenly slumped onto his face and passed out into a daze. He was seeing lights dance everywhere and… were those trees talking? He had been drugged with a poisonous dart to the neck. An all too familiar serpentine figure slinked from the dense foliage, her eyes slightly aglow in the darkness.

Lamia: "Ha. I got you now."

She took him by the ankle as she dragged him off into the dark forest.

The next sound Alan had heard was that of the calm drip-dropping of water. It sounded like he was in a cavern. He began looking around with his hazy daze. His eyes were still blurry from the effects of the poison dart and had a hard time making out where he was. Suddenly he jolted himself awake at the sudden sound of knives sharpening. Something was very wrong.

Alan: "Ugh… where am I? The last thing I remember was…"

His neck ached as he turned his head.

Alan: "Ah!"

He tried to rub his neck but found his arm immobile as if his whole body were held in some massive stone. His guessing wasn't far off. He looked down to find himself within the hard coils of the lamia girl.

Lamia:"Well, well. Look who's up."

She said as she continued sharpening her knives. She sat on what appeared to be a small rock that had been carved into a stool. Behind her was a broken glass mirror on the cavern wall. Pots, tools and bone remnants scattered the den of the cave. To the right of the shoddy vanity was a small chest, most likely filled with the spoils of her previous victims she likely mugged or killed.

Alan: "Ughnn… You again."

Alan wasn't sure whether to be angry or happy to see her again.

Lamia: "Hmmm… you are in my domain. That is all you need to know, you thief."

Alan: "You're still sore about the pears? Seriously?"

The lamia gave a painful squeeze with her tail causing Alan to flinch.

Lamia: "Actually, I could care less. The fact that you, a mere human, bested me in battle then left me for dead after nearly paralyzing me infuriated me."

Alan: "…and you tracked me down for revenge, yes?"

Lamia: "Exactly. Besides, it's all your fault you know. You provoked me to fight."

Alan: "How exactly did I provoke you?"

Lamia: "Well for one, you stole my food, failed to kill me after a fight to the death and you insulted my pride!"

Alan: "Hey! I said I was sorry, I had no idea it was your food. I can't help your oh-so fragile ego, however."

Lamia: "Excuse me? You are in no position to talk to me that way!"

She gave another tight crush. He began struggling for breath under the immense pressure of her serpentine body.

Lamia: "I dragged you here to finish what I started!" _*Slap!*_

He felt the painful sting of her palm against his face.

Lamia: "I said I was going to give you a slow painful death and I meant it!"

She slapped him again.

Lamia: "Oh look at you now, you poor pathetic boy. Looks like that prayer last night didn't work, huh? I can't believe how naïve and simple-minded you are. I'm surprised you even made it this far in life without being mauled to death by some hideous beast. Looks like you had the unfortunate privilege of running into me."

Alan: "Hhhggh…Wh-well… It would be nice to know your name."

She howled with laughter at the comment.

Lamia: "Alright, stop. You're only delaying the inevitable."

Alan: "I'm Alan."

Lamia: "I care less of what you call yourself."

Her expression turned to rage.

Lamia: "You have no honor! How dare you leave me alive! You have caused me even more trouble than anyone else I've met!"

Alan just gave a wry smirk.

Alan: "I'm sorry?"

Lamia: "Not as sorry as you're gonna be, you miserable worm."

She began tightening her grip on him. He felt his bones come to the breaking limit. She chuckled menacingly at the sight of him squirm.

 _Ding, ding~_

The lamia was distracted by a small jingling sound coming from outside.

Lamia: "Ugh… always when I'm in the middle of something."

She postponed her death grip on the young man. This was just enough time for him to sneak in a quick strike. He stuck her tail with a small pin he had been holding in his back pocket.

Lamia: "Eee!"

She released her grip on him long enough for him to leap out of her coils. She veered back to Alan, and saw he was against the wall with his sword in hand.

Lamia: "You little weasel! That stung!"

Alan: "…"

He stared intensely at the girl, ready to dodge at any given opportunity. She sweeped him off his feet with her tail and he fell. He had forgotten about that move. Unfortunately for Alan. He dropped his sword and as soon as he had fallen, she already had her dagger pointed at his neck.

Lamia: "…Something has been troubling me, human. Why exactly did you leave me alive? Why did you humiliate me by leaving me for the vultures?"

Alan: "*gulp* W-well… I wasn't planning on that. However, I didn't want to fight you in the first place! You started it!"

Lamia: "Only because you trespassed."

Alan: "I had no idea you lived there!"

Lamia: "WhatEVER gave you that impression that I lived in that godforsaken plain?"

Alan: "…Lucky guess?"

He shrugged.

Lamia: "I can kill you right now for your insolence."

Alan: "Ah, that w-would be unbec-ow-coming of a lady of such beauty."

She pricked the soft flesh of his neck with the knife. Sweat trickled down Alan's face.

Alan: "S-so you don't live there? Then why did you say I was trespassing?"

Lamia: "That's not your concern, puny insect. I still fail to see where you find me the least but appealing, though in a way it's charming. Unfortunately, that's not going to save you. I would rather be more pleased with your head as a trophy."

She wrapped him back up in her tail.

Alan: "Ow! Aggh!"

Lamia: "Feeling it yet? Although I've had my fun toying with you, I believe I'm growing tired of this game."

Alan: "Threaten me all you want. It'll do you no good!"

Lamia: "Oh yeah?"

She reconvened her crushing grip upon his body. He started turning blue in the face and started gasping for air. He muttered a prayer under his breath, praying for a distraction. Something! Anything! She raised the dagger above her head to strike him dead.

Lamia: "How fitting for a coward to pray on his deathbed. Well, good bye filthy human. You lost this round."

 _DING, DING, DING!_

The sound of the jingling came louder this time. It sounded like a trap being sprung. She gave a low growl. She slithered towards the opening of her den, slowly loosening her grip on Alan. He began taking in large breaths of air.

Lamia: "…This is getting old. Ugh, but I need to check them…"

She pondered for a bit. Should she kill him now or check her traps? Seeing as how her source of food was at stake, she decided to leave her personal pleasure on the backburner… for now. She released her grip on the boy and tied him to a cave column. It was a pretty shoddy knot, but given his current condition, it was hard for him to struggle against the bonds.

Lamia: "As much as I would rather take you out first, I have important business to attend. Don't even think of escaping. I'll only hunt you down again."

She slithered out of the cave.

Alan: "Ugh… what a headache. Well, at least I can breathe now."

 **Part 2 End**


	3. Chapter 3

Cold Heart -part 3-

Near the cavern, the lamia went to check on the disturbance by the waterside. Her ideal place to fish connected to a large body of water surrounded by rocky flats and craggy outcrops all around. It made the perfect spot for fishing. However, something didn't feel right to her. Having her blissful moment of vengeance interrupted by this sudden tug on the line just made this feel too good to be true.

Lamia: "The fish don't usually bite in this part of the day… it's hot." *She tugged on the line suspected to have snagged a fish. * "Hrrrgh!"

Whatever had the line was resilient to say the least. It felt like the biggest monster she had ever fought! She continued with nearly all her might to reel her catch in until the line suddenly went slack. She never got a look at what was on the line.

Lamia: "Ah! Beetlesnot! That felt like a good haul too!"

She suddenly noticed the line moving about as if it had a mind of its own. Oddly creeped out by the thought some ghost had possessed the fishing line, she slowly began reeling the line back in.

Lamia: (whisper tone) "Huh… This is weird…"

YOINK!

Lamia: "UH-AHH!"

The line suddenly yanked tight and it snapped almost in an instant. The lamia shook herself from her fear and went over to consider whatever had stolen her prized catch. Peering into the water, she noticed the cork bark still floating on the surface, but it was bobbing wildly. She extended her tail to retrieve the piece of bark. It wasn't a necessity, but she was never one to waste resources, even if it were a piece of common cork bark. The water was also unusually dark. The sun's glare hade it hard to make out the bottom of the water, however that was the least of her worries. As the tip of her tail grabbed the bark, she felt something brush against her tail.

Lamia: 'Probably just a small fish.'

Doing a double-take, she saw an odd, red, fleshy-like object break the surface. Whatever it was, it took hold of the tip of her tail and she gave a small squeak as she felt something like suckers gripping.

Lamia: "H-hey! Let go, whatever you are!"

She began tugging her tail back to her. Whatever had taken ahold of her was just as powerful feeling as what her line has snagged. The protuberant red mass began to take shape in the form of a tentacle and it was creeping up her tail. The feeling of the suckered-riddled tentacle made her skin crawl.

Lamia: "Th-that's no fish!"

She began thrashing about to free her tail from this new menace. Deep under the surface, a glimmer of a huge eye suddenly caught her attention. She realized what it was she was now dealing with. The one responsible for her recent lack of food. The one thing forcing her to hunt in the outer lands more often than normal. It was a massive octopus known by passersby as a Lusca. It had taken hold of her tail and was intent on not releasing her. Connecting the dots together, her sudden fear took the form of anger and rage. Were she to die at the mercy of this monster, then she would die fighting and protecting her home.

Lamia: "Rrrgh! I will NOT let you get away with this!"

She unsheathed a dagger. Prepared to attack, she lunged forward at the creeping tentacle progressing up her tail. She thrusted the knife into the surprisingly tough, rubbery flesh. The impact caused it to wince a bit but despite the attack, the dagger didn't even dent the ever-changing mass.

Lamia: "Wha… HRRRGH!"

Then another tentacle came out of the water, joining its companion. They proceeded to wind themselves around the snake-half of her body. It was trying to pull her in. Stab after stab after stab proved useless against the Lusca's tough, rubbery skin. Her sheer determination was not so easily doused, and she continued to hack and slash at the tentacles dragging her to her untimely fate. She went under…

SPLASH!

Meanwhile, back in the lamia's cavern, Alan was obviously up to no good. He easily undid the bonds that the girl had tied him up with. Standing to his feet, he gave his neck a bit of a rub. Whatever she shot him with, it still stung a bit. His body still ached from the near-death experience of the lamia's crushing tail, but he was still in one piece.

Alan: "Thank goodness… Ah, she's a hard nut to crack."

He gathered up his sword and shield and began to head to the cavern entrance.

Alan: *Looked back at the shoddy bonds lying on the cave floor near the column. * "Guess she isn't too skilled at keeping hostages."

He half-expected an ambush followed by a snarky, arrogant remark from his captor, but it never came. It had been a solid fifteen minutes since she left the cave. He brushed the curtains away from the mouth of the cave and felt the sun's bright light hit his eyes.

Alan: "Ahhh… so bright."

As his eyes adjusted, he heard a scream and what sounded like a thrashing of water.

Alan: "Heh, I didn't think such a tough girl like her was scared of a little fish."

He took a moment to think about it, and decided rather to track her down. He noticed snake-like tracks down a beaten path. The scream and the thrashing sounds came from that direction as well.

Alan: "I doubt she would be in trouble."

Such a thought troubled him. Something in his gut didn't sit well with him and he hurried his way down the path.

Alan made his way to a rocky beach. It was all rock and slate. Not a single grain of sand. Of course, he was still cautious. Sweat was trickling down his face, careful to make sure he wasn't being lured into some sadistic trap. The coast seemed clear. He peered over a small rock-like wall. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a few fishing lines out in the water.

Alan: '…but where is she?'

He checked behind him to make sure he wasn't getting flanked. As he turned, something from the water began to bubble. He kept his head low and his gaze became steely focused on the growing, bubbly disturbance in the water.

Splish, Splash!

Alan took notice of an all-too-familiar arm that had broken through the water's surface. It was the lamia and she was scrambling to the shoreline.

Lamia: "PWAH! Hah! Hah! Hahh…"

Hurriedly, she pulled her entire body on the warm rock flats. She was totally drenched.

Alan: "Of all the things I was worried about… Here she is going for a swi—."

His words were cut short when he noticed suction marks on her shoulders and tail. He took notice of her expression. She was terrified, exhausted and coughing up water. Something was wrong. Deciding to play hero again, he made himself known and hopped over the rocky hiding spot. As soon as his feet hit the ground, the lamia shot her gaze in his direction.

Lamia: "YOU! Didn't I say I'd catch you if you ever escaped?!"

She wearily darted towards him. She reached for her dagger only to stab at him with the air. She must have lost her weapon during her escape.

Alan: *Backed up from her a bit.* "Hey, you don't look like you're in any condition for be fighting and you're totally flushed." *He took closer inspection of the sucker marks on her shoulders. They were massive!* _'What exactly happened?'_ "So, did you get in a fight with a little squid and lose?"

Lamia: "Sh-shut up, you squirmy little—"

The lamia lunged again at him, this time pinning him to the ground. What bothered her the most was that expression… It was a look he gave her that made her uneasy. His concerned expression was not something she was quite used to. Here he was, again at her mercy and there wasn't the slightest tinge of fear in his eyes.

Alan: "Are you really feeling okay?"

Lamia: "I said before, my health, my well-being is not your concern! Though, I nearly escaped with my own life—you will not!"

She brandished her dagger-like claws with the intent to kill. Alan still couldn't understand why she was so obsessed with killing him, but he supposed it gave her some sense of purpose.

It was then that the water behind them began to boil like a massive teapot sitting atop a volcano.

Lamia: *quickly shifted her gaze to the commotion behind her* Oh great, looks like he wasn't finished!

The lamia released Alan and readied herself to battle. She may have lost her dagger, but she wasn't ready to die yet.

Alan: "What on earth…"

Alan brandished his serrated blade and shield and readied his stance. The beast began to rise above the water, only exposing the top of its head and eyes. Tentacles began flailing about as it broke the water's surface.

Alan: "What. Is. That?!"

Lamia: "That… that's what's been stealing my catches! The Lusca!"


End file.
